Change is good
by byrd boy
Summary: Hi im Draco Malfoy and i love Hermione Granger do you belive me? No? I thought so well its true but theres a story behind it that not many know but i do i remember the day i thought she stopped loving me but I was wrong now she's carrying my baby lol Life
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I Do no own Harry Potter plain and simple

Ok high this is me the author Byrd Boy i just want to say this story is AU as you can tell from the description of the stoy. Also i want to say this story is based loosley on my life kind of like Eminems 8 mile and 50's Get rich or die trying. No this is not a gangster story like thoose this is going on like how a Harry Potter would be but i just want to say im writing this off of my life just with some fictional concepts. Also this is Post War 7th year Sirius aint dead Voldemort is so is Lucius also Draco isnt as bad he is just troubled. Well Alright lets get this ball rollin

What if I was to tell you high im Draco Malfoy and i love Hermione Granger would you belive me? No? Thats what i thought well its true but there is a story behind it that not many know but i do i remember the day i thought she stopped loving me but I was wrong. Now shes carrying my kid

* * *

_(12 Years ago Pre-War "Marie Manor")_

Siting in a back garden in a yellow sun dress reading one of many books on a table was a little Hermione with her curly hair up in a ponytail and han her head in side a book she held a kind of maturity that could only be held by a girl of 6 years old but yet you could sense her inocense as well. She let it show fully when she saw him the boy she loved yet she didnt know what love was yet and her bestfriend in the whole world. 

"Draco!!!" she screamed getting up from the table and runing to him giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek

"Hi Hermione" Draco said sheepishly being embarrassed the way that she had greeted him in front of his parents.

"Hermione" dear do you happened to know were your parents are Lucius asked the little girl

she pointed in the general direction still to busy hugging his son

"thank you dear" and at that him and his wife strode of to find them a look of uncertainty in his eye.

"Come on Draco me and mama paintd-ed my room want to see" she said pulling him in the direction of the stairs

"Sure, not like i have a choice" He said under his breath

"What you say"

"Id be delightd-ed to see your room" and that was the truth he would do anything for Hermione if she asked him to carry her to the moon and back he would try with all his might if it would make her smile cause every time she smiled it made him fill up with so much joy he felt as if he would op

(Meanwhile)

"So Lucious what do i owe the pleasure" George Marie asked extending his hand to shake his friend's. He was a man of average heigt was fairly muscular he had long hair like Lucious but not blond, it was brown instead, standing buy his side was his wife Sophie She was of slim built had nice curves and had medium length curly blond hiar.

"What cant i visit one of best friends, you also know are kids are smitten Draco practically begged me to come over here but you know Malfoy's dont beg but it was almost to that point" When he sat down George could tell that something wasnt right there was an uncertainty in his eyes

"Lucious i know that is all true but what is the real reason your her i can tell something is bothering you, what is it"

Lucious let out a sigh,"Ok ive been trying to avoid this as long as I could but time has run out George the Dark Lord wants you he looks to you as a valuable ally being as your being head curator of all wizarding museums you have access to ancient artifacts that could be useful to us and lets not forget your's and Sophie's strong pure blood backgrounds you could be great help to our cause what do you say join us! be apart of all the glory!!" Lucious said standing up hands in the air

George sat there hands together head down then he spoke barley above a whisper.

"There is no glory in killing inocent people"

"What was that speak a little louder George i cant here you"

"I said **THERE IS NO GLORY IN KILLING INOCENT PEOPLE**" He was practically yelling he was livid

"This isnt a choice George either your with us or your under are feet" He said pulling out his wand

"Is that what He told you say" het spat at the word he

"Is that what he told Lily and James all those years ago before he killed them" by this time George had his wand out to

(Mean while in Hermiones Room)

"See we paintd-ed it Pink, isnt it pretty" Hermione said twirling in her room hand in the air

"It's very pretty but i like green better-er" Hermione looked at him with a weird look but waved it off

"Um Hermione I have a gift for you. Mama helped me buy it" he pulled a box out his jacket pocket and gave it to her

She opened up the box and inside was a gold charm bracelet with a lion and snake on either side of a heart that was inscribed with the letters M + H Forever

"Its Boo-tuful Draco" putting on the bracelet and pulling him into the biggest hug ever and then gave him a kiss on the lips there first real kiss

Wiping his mouth Draco asked "why you kiss me on my lips"

Wiping her own mouth she responded "Well when daddy gets mommy something really nice she gives him a kiss then they go into the bedroom but i dont know what happens in there they tell me to wait tells i grows up."

"ok well im glad you liked-ed your gift" at that they both turned at the sound of someone yelling

"Want to play spy" Draco asked creeping out the room

"Ok" She said in tow

Little did the know that what would meet them when they got down stairs would change booth there lives forever

**AVADA "No!!" **Narcissa but it was to late **KEDAVRA**

Then there was only silence, sensing something was wrong Draco and Hermione ran into the room what met them was something no child should go through laying on the ground lifeless was Hermione's parents with Lucius Malfoy over them with his wand point at them behind him was his wife nursing her cheek which had a hand mark on hit. Finally some one spoke

"I told you George if you are not with us your under our feet" With that he turned around and saw his son come Draco we are leaving and with that he left the room his wife in tow but Draco didnt budge he couldnt cause paint gripped his art at what he was seeing

"Mama, Daday wake up come on wake up please it's me Hermione"

"I think there D-D-Dead Hermione"

"NO! THERE NOT DEAD THERE SLEEPING SEE" She started shaking them but they didnt stir

"THERE JUST SLEEPING, WAKE UP ITS ME HERMIONE YOUR PRINCESS WAKE UP PLEASE" Then the tears started to fall

"P-P-PLEASE (sob) W-WA-A-KE (sob) U-U-UP" She cried out

"Hermione there not sleeping" Draco said softly

"YES THEY ARE" she screamed out

"JUST LEAVE I HATE" Those words just kept ringing in his head and slowly he could feel his heart breaking

"but Herm-..."

"NO JUST LEAVE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IF YOU DONT BELIVE ME YOUR NOT MY FRIEND I HATE YOU" with those word thats when Draco became a hardened person on the outside he was no longer a child but not yet a man he didnt shed a tear he didnt wimper he showed no emotion he could feel it in his heart but did not dare show it. He Turned around and with his last words to her said

"I Love you Hermione"

"JUST LEAVE!" And he did as she wished and left he did still truly love her but she had changed him with his words he knew not if he would ever be able to show her that again but he hoped some how he would

It was a day later before someone found Hermione and her parents she had never left there side the whole time she didnt want to belive they were dead she just kept waiting there until they would open there eyes but it would never come. After the incident she stayed at the hospital for a few days were they tried to get her to eat and drink but she refused she wouldnt do anything but sit in her bed and play with the bracele Draco had given her. She couldnt exactly rememer everything she said to him but she rememered how hut he looked in his eyes even being six years old she could see that and regretted whatever it was she said. Buy the third day the Doctors decided something had to be done so with no other choice the Doctors erased her memory of the whole incident it was their last resort

They then placed her in the care of a muggle couple the Grangers who were very distant realitives, she had one other close relative but at the time it was thought better for him not to know of the situation little did they know he knew of what had happened and wanted to take Hermione but due to his delicate situation he couldnt. He regretted everyday he didnt go and get her but he had no choice he had to wait till the war was over till he could make hiself known.

* * *

_12 years later Post-war (Granger House)_

Ding Dong

" Im coming" yelled a short woman with straight redish hair

"Why Hello"

"Um Hello mam" the stanger said wringling their hands together nervoulsy

"Well then what can i do for you today" she said cheerily

"Well you got my letter last week right well its time."

"Oh" looking saddened she gestured him to come in

"You can sit on the couch ill get my husband and her"

(Upstairs)

"Dad there something i need to ask you"

"What is it honey you can ask me anything"

"Well i was wondering if..."

"yes"

"if you could"

"yes what is it"

"if you could buy me some..."

"Some what"

"Well Feminine products"

"OOOh, um how come you cant ask your mum"

"Well i was to embarrassed she always tries to give me "sex" talks evertime i ask"

"ok honey ill go get for you a little later"

"Thanks dad"She said giving him a warm hug

"now is there anything else you wanted to ask me"

"Well yeah there is" She said looking at her wrist

"When did i get this bracelet"

"When you were younger" he said trying to me dismisive

"Well what does D+H Forever stand for"

"well thats a really good question um it stands for um..." Just then there was a knock at the door

"Charles its time bring Hermione down with you"

"It's time for what dad" she said looking at his face seeing it actually light up

"Its time for you to find out the truth" he said taking her hand leading her down stairs what she met down stairs she never would have expected in a million years.

"PROFESOR SNAPE"

"Why um Hello Hermione"

* * *

ok thats chapter one hope you liked it please review so i can get a fill for who im writing for also this isnt going to be all Draco + Hermione there are going to be the other people its just mostly on them but yeah please review and tell me how you like it 


	2. Truths & Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Ok here is chapter 2 also just to clear up some things yes Hermione's maiden name was/is Marie. Oh also there was no Malfoy calling her mudblood because of course he knew she was pure blood but they did exchange other words also some concepts are being borowed from a story im reading by another authour but 99 is all original all im doint is copying a name and situation well lets get crackin

* * *

"Professor What are you doing here?" she said while siting down next to her dad

"Well you see Hermione since the war is over and your 18th birthday is almost among us there are some issuse we need to fix"

"What type of issuses?" She was getting nervous now

"Well See Hermione these people here the Grangers" She looked at booth of them

"Well there not your parents Hermione they are related to you but only barely you have a very slim connection"

She was shocked and a little upset to say the least she looked at him like he was crazy "Are you of your rocker these people as you put it "ARE" my parents my mum gave birth to me i came from her womb"

"Well honey thats not really true you didnt come from my womb" Patting her hand she was looking straight into Hermiones eyes

"your being serious arent you? no but you have to be lying!!"

"Why do you think we have no pictures of you before you were six honey why do we barely look alike we both have blue eyes. You eyes are chocolate brown also you hair is curly but both of ours are straight. Honey all the signs are there."

"So your telling me i was adopted by you when i was six and you just went on with the sharade for 12 years without telling me"

"Well honey the ministry was paying us to keep you so we were afraid that if we told you, you would have ran off to find your other relative and we wouldnt be getting funded anymore we needed that money,"

"So your telling me the only reason you kept me was for some bloody money i was just some bank account to you." Hermione was livid she was so mad and so hurt she was furiously trying to hold back her tears

"No but the money did help us decide to keep you" her father said

"I cant belive this my whole life has been a lie, a lie fulled by money" by this point the tears were steadily flowing down her face

"THATS ENOUGHT I'VE HAD IT." Everyone turned to look at snape "This girl gave you her unconditional love and you sit here and talk like the only reason you put up with her was for money, there are so many things i could do to you right now that i wish to do to you for treating her like this but the only person i can blame is myself" Saying this he stood up

"Hermione grab your things were leaving ill send a crew over later to get the rest of your stuff"

"But Proffessor how do you fit in to this"

"Well how about stop calling me Proffessor and start Calling me Uncle Severus" Hermione looked in shock and just stood there

"But Why?"

"I will explain later at my flat now grab your things we are leaving these dispicable people here." with that he went outside waiting for his niece to join him so they could apperate to his flat

* * *

Severus's Flat

"Um so do you want to explain to me why i need to call you Uncle Severus and why my "real parents didnt come and get me

"Well its a long story you should sit down first" With that Severus explained everything about how he was Hermione's mother older brother and how they were murdered that she had to have her memory and all that only leaving out a very important details about a certain little boy at the end off it all Hermione had cried her eyes out she couldnt belive that everything she had remembered had been lies

"So why didnt you take me when my parent died how come i got sent to the Grangers"

"Well as you knew through the OoTP i was a spy for Dumbledore during the war and i couldnt take you not knowing if something could happen to you or to me and you be left alone:

"Well you could have told me in school you could have given me a sign or something anything to let me know the truth." She was on the verge of crying again

"Dont get upset Hermione, but i couldnt give you any sign if i did one of my enemies could have killed you why do you think i didnt have a girlfriend or wife during the war."

"Honestly Uncle Severus" she felt right saying it making eye contact with him "you were kind of creepy" she started laughing to herself

"Oh my niece is a comedian someone help me" he said going along with her joke trying to make her feel better

"Well were am i sleeping" She asked tiredly looking around the flat

"In the guest bedroom, well now its your bedroom so feel free to decorate it the way you want"

"Ok thank you, well im going to get some sleep today has been a very eventful day"

"as it has" Severus said admiaring how much his niece looked like his sister just with brownish-redish hair

"Love you Uncle Severus" she closed her door leaving a surprised looking Severus

"Love you to Hermione you just dont know how much" he said to himself also getting up to go get some sleep

Over the rest of the summer Severus and Hermione spent time bonding and getting to know each other Hermione found out many things about here parents and in turn Severus learned alot about Hermione as the summer drew to an end it was time to go back to Hogwarts and finish up her last year. Little did she know that this last year brung a surprise that no one saw coming

* * *

Great Hall, Hogwarts

The sorting hat had just finished sorting the last person when Dumbledore stood up to give a small speach.

"Welcome my children to another wonderful year at Hogwarts, this year brings many happy times with it but let us not forget the bad either if you look around you their are some of us missing. But they did not die invane all are loved one are with us still looking down on us keeping us safe from what ever is headed in the future with this I ask you to raise you glass and dedicate your first drink of the new school year to some one who is not with us now."

Around the hall there was some mumblings and some shouts here and there of people dedicating there drinks to loved ones.

"Ok with that out the way lets eat"

By now Hermione had explained everything on the train to Harry and Ron and they were fully up to detail on her new life also that she Was now going by Hermione Marie and that Snape was her Uncle. Also they found out on the train that Mr. Weasely had died in the war he was a missing person but his body turned up during the summer the family had realized already that there father had passed finding his body was just conformation.

"So Hermione, Ron want to join my club" Harry said to his two best friends

"What bloody club" Ron said stuffing mashed potatos in his moth at the same time

"Ronald Weasley there is no need for that language." Ron looked scared for a second taking a look at her face

"Woah you looked like snape there for a minute."

"Well he is my uncle after all"

"oh ya right ya but anyway Harry ya about your club"

"Oh ya it called the Dead parents club would you like to join" He said it trying to be funny

"Hardy Har mate is it like we really have a choice." However Hermione looked a little saddened

"Oh im so sorry Hermione i didnt mean to upset you"

"No it ok Harry i was just thinking about how all my memories of my parents are erased all my child hood up to there death is gone. the only thing i have to rember it buy is this bracelet." Little did she know that her parents werent the only thing that she didnt remeber she also didnt see the Slytherin boy staring at her from across the great hall like he had done everyday since he had gotten to Hogwarts though she could see him looking she could feel somone watching her and it made her uncomfortable

"Whats wrong with you Mione" ron said rubbing her back

"It feels like somone is watching me" they all started to look around then her eyes locked with his then there was a flash and she was in a room with two little kids but didnt understand what was going on then it was gone.

"Mione you ok" Harry said worriedly

"ya im fine" She said shaking her head

"you gave us a right scare you dead you just sat there and you eyes started to rool in the back of your head it was a bloody brillent trick but kind of scary" she just rolled her eyes at her red head friend

She knew he was still looking at her but when she looked back at him he could tell that he was looking concered, concered for her.

"Hey guys look at Dra..." She was cut of by Dubledore before she could finish

"Now that are feast has come to an end i would like for all 1st years through 6th years to report to your common room all except a Miss Ginny Weasely." At this everyone except who he said got up and left the Great Hall Ginny stayed because the year before with Hermione's help she upgraded from a 5th year to 6th year with her taking extra classes. When everyone left and the doors were closed Dumbledore began to speak again

"As you know this year marks the fisrt school year after the war has been over and now we can resume a test that hasnt been given for at least 20 years. This test or should i say project will be what determins if you graduate or not it is a year long project and will take up all your time." Dumbledore said this giving everyone a stern look

"Now this test is unique and you have never taken anything like this before. This Project will test you in the skills of manegment, co-operation and rearing" at rearing everyone one started to look confused

"of a child" Then all hell broke loose there were shouts of joy shouts of anger and celebrations of all sort

"calm down everyone calm down, now i need every female to stand on the left side of the all males on the right. Now women when your name is called please come and sit on this stool to see who your significant other will be by the way of the sorting hat." Everyone started to get Nervous then the first name was called

"Virgina Weasly!" Very nervously Ginny went and sat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on here head

"Aah the youngest Weasley is it him i see you have the heart of a lion and the temper of one as well but you love very pssionately you need somone you can control but in turn can control you you need a balance and i know exactly who."

"HARRY POTTER" there were cheers and whoots around

"Harry you better take care of my sister."

"Dont worry i will" He said looking sheepishly at his sister to his surprised she jumped to hin his arms and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Im Glad he picked you Harry."

"Im glad to Ginny"

"Wait is there something im missing here its like yall are already going out."

"Well..we kind of are since the beging of the summer mate sorry we didnt tell you we didnt want you to get mad."

"get mad! get mad! Harry its my little sister"

"aye i aint so little "Ronald"

"Ok i understand we wont see eachother anymore" Harry said placing Ginny down and looking very sad at this Ron spoke

"Mate i never said yall couldnt see each other i wouldnt want her with no one else but you but im warning you you think my temper is bad just watch out for hers." this earned him a hit from his sister

"see what i mean." all the while rubbing his sore arm.

The whole time this was taking place the next name was Called

"Hermione"

At the hearing of there friends names Harry and Ron snapped out of there little world and watched there friend siti on the stool giving her encouraging looks before the hat was pulled over her head.

"AAh Miss Hermione i can already see who your match is you hold a deep love for him even though you may not know it as he does you though he may not shough it. But a match from two diffrent houses usually turns out bad but i can see you have what it takes Miss Hermione. Your partner is..."

"DRACO MALFOY" The whole Hall went quiet secretly in his heart Draco was estatic but had learned not to show his emotions.

"So Granger it's me and you then babe" he said giving her the famous Malfoy smirk

"First of im not your "babe" second of all its not Granger anymore its Marie" At this Dracos eyes opened and his heart started beating at a thousand times per second

Looking deep into her eyes he said the only thing he could think of "You remember?!"

"Remeber Wha..."But it was to late it happened again she was back in that room with two kids the looked so fimilar to her then she saw it her bracelt on the little girls arm and she realized that the little girl she was looking at was her. But who was the boy right when he turned twoards her she woke up but the face was there but she was no longer in the room she was in the infirmary and the face was Dracos looking straight into his eyes again there was another huge white flash then it all hit her like a ton of bricks she rembered everything and instantly the love that she used to have for him came flooding back into her it felt forign but she excepted it with open arms.

"Draco" she whispered

"ya"

"I remember" she didnt see the single tear that had rolled down his face the single tear that carried all his pain from 12 years of being without her love

* * *

dun dun dun dunn thats chapter 2 hope you like it next chapter may be a little short but now since im almost done building up the plot the story can really get going. Also i know i should have rolled with The Hermione memory thing with her finaly in the end getting her memories back and all that good stuff but the way i did it will make it much eaisier well yall know what to do let me get some reviews so i can see how yall like it

one love

BYRD BOY


	3. New Love & New Home

Disclaimer: I dont own JK Rowling's Harry Potter

Alright this chapter may be a little shorter then the last one i dont know yet cause i havent written it yet. As of right now all my chapter are coming straight out my head and onto fanfiction. Later on i might start writing back in journals but i dont need to right now. Well i dont think i have anything to clear up from the last chapter if your not sure about anything just ask and ill be sure to answer your questions. Ok now like always lets get rollin. P.S I dont have a Beta reader as of now my brother said he will do it but im not sure so there are some spelling erreos cause i dont have word but i do go back later and correct them just not right away

* * *

(Hogwarts Infirmary)

"Y-Y-Y-You remember"

"Yes I remember everything and im so sorry Draco im so very sorry" Once again Draco was in shock that was the first time since that day 12 years ago that she had call him Draco the sound of his name coming out of her mouth sent him over the edge and he instantly pulled her into an intense hug her hugging him back

"GET OFF MY FRIEND YOU FERRET" As soon as Draco had looked up there was a flash of red hair and then a mind numbing pain in his nose

"RON STOP IT" Hermione yelled jumping off the hospital bed to help Draco off the ground

"Hermione what are you doing get away from him he was trying to rape you!!"

"He was not and you had no right to hit him Ronald" By this time Hermione had helped Draco onto a bed and was helping him stop his bloody nose

"Hermione have you forgotten, he is Draco Malfoy! MALFOY! he is are sworn enemy."

"Well he is not mine maybe yours but not mine." While all this was happening all Draco could do was sit the and smirk at him

"What happened to you Hermione a couple of minutes ago you hated him now your siting here defending him"

"Ron just leave ill explain later dont worry about me ill be fine." Hermione had now calmed her voice and was looking at him warmly

"Alright Hermione but if he hurts you ill kill him" at this he gave a death stare to Draco then turned to walk away

"Wait ron who did the sorting hat sort as your "wife" at this Ron paused and stood facing the door it was as if he was very uncomfortable

"I didnt get picked they said my match isnt in the school" with this he walked away

Being left alone with Hermione Draco started to move his hand onto Hermione's thigh before she hit it away.

"Why did you do that i thought you said you remember."

"I dot but that dosnt mean i also forgot all the words that you said to me and my friends over the years"

"Hermione I had no choice he made me." At the word "he" there was a flash of anger and sadness in his eye

"Who is "he" why did "he" make you do it?"

"He is...,well was my father you see after he K-Kil...well you no wat i mean you parents they had an open investigation on my father and he feared that when i came here to school and saw you i would try and tell you the truth and he would be sent to Azkaban. He threatened me with the cruciatus curse he even used it on me a couple of times to get his poitn across." Draco was looking sad about having to talk about his past. As was Hermione hearing about it.

"Well lets not talk about that anymore Hermione i dont really want to remeber it cause it pained me everytime i talked to you bad you just dont know how much."

"You know all the times I saw you it always seemed like you were missing something i dont know how i noticed it but i always did,"

"Well its true, the thing i was missing was You." Saying this he had turned Hermiones face and gently placed a kiss on her lips at first she didnt kiss back but then it all fealt natuarl to her like she was supposed to have done this her whole life it was a little while later till Madam Pomfrey caught them and sent them out. They left hand in hand feeling happier then either of them had felt for years

* * *

(Outside Gryffindor Common room)

Draco and Hermione were standing outside the common room staring deeply into each others eyes. Hermione was looking to see if this was real if he really did love her like she did him so many years ago. Draco was doing the same and he could see the love she had for him and so he started to lean in for another kiss

"no stop" she said above a whisper looking now at her feet

"why, why stop its what we both want"

"Draco do you love me?" He was kind of shocked at her boldness of just coming out and asking him that

"Why do you want to know?"

"I know that me and you have had are rows but when i got my memories back i saw how happy i was with you and how much i loved you and right now i really cant see me with any one else but you. I know its weird given whats happend over the years but its true I love you Draco but i dont know if you could ever love me." she was looking straight into his eyes looking to see if he had understood

"Look at your wrist."

"What?"

"Look at your wrist" she did as he said "now you can "see" that i love you as well i gave you that bracelet and its Says H + D forever. FOEVER Hermione i will never stop loving you and i want you to know that. Now that the wars over aint nuthing comin between me and you now babe" grabbing her chin lightly he placed a soft kiss on her lips

Hermione had never felt this happy in her life she was so glad that everthing had turned out the way it did but now she had to go in and explain everything to her friends.

"Alright handsome i have to go and explain all this to my friends."

"Alright ill leave you to it babe ill see you tomorow."

"How do you think the rest of the school is going to take us being together."

"How about i dont care what the rest of the school thinks because im with you and thats all that matters."

"You know i love you right?"

"Who dosnt?" he said playfully but seing she wasnt in the mood for joking

"uh ya i love you to babe."

"thats more like it ok ill see you tomorow." she gave him one more kiss then turned to walk into the common room

"Draco one more thing."

"Ya what is it babe."

"STOP CALLING ME BABE"

"ok calm down ba..i mean mione"

"Alright just call me by my name alright."

"alright but your still know your my baby right."

"ya i know." Then she was gone through the door leaving Draco to walk back to his dorm thinking about everything that had happened that day also feeling that some how now his life was semi-complete but he still knew there was one more thing was missing but that would just have to wait for the meantime.

Meanwhile inside the common room Hermione explained everything to here friends how she was in love with Draco and that she loved him and there was nothing they could do to change her mind. They actually took it kind of well when they found out about her lost memories and everything and Ginny was estatic talkin about how she alwasy thought Draco was kind of a stud and all, Harry wasnt to happy about what she said but he also was starting to see Draco in a new light but it would still take him a while to trust him. Ron just kept quite trying to keep his anger under control when he finnaly spoke he just told Hermione what he had said earlier "He better not hurt you." After all was said and done everyone went to sleep ready to start a new day and there finnal project.

* * *

Great Hall _only 7th years_

"Alright everyone quite down and we can get started with are projects as soon as possible." Dumbledore said hands in there air motioning for everyone to get quite

"Ok so yesterday as you found out your project will be on having a relationship and raising a family. Well there is still more to it, you will not be having this project here but at undisclosed locations around the world. Also you will be givin a pill that will transfer yours and your partners DNA upon touch. The female partner will then digest this pill upon taking the portkey to your location. Also one more thing you will be traveling in groups of three couples in life you will have to put up with neighboors and so this is what theese other couples will be treated as. So as i call out couples names by the last name of the male partner please step to me to find out your destination and get your pill."

At the end of the speech Dumbledore headed straight into the names not wasting anytime getting the project started. As the groups were getting yelled Hermione and Draco were sitting together holding hands with Dracos inside hand around Hermiones waist waiting to be called. Harry was next to them with Ginny sitting on his lap and next to them was Ron looking miserable behond belief. But everyone's attention was on Hermione and Draco but they didnt care they had each other and that was all they needed. After about 15 minutes there was only the Malfoy, and Potter couple left along with Ron so seeing as they were the only one left they walked up to Dumbledore waiting for the assingment

"Well its down to you five, now Mr. Weasley dont look so down. You will be partaking in this project to you will find your other half just because they are not here at Hogwarts doese not mean they do not exist at all."

"Ok but how am i supposed to have a baby i cant have a kid."

"Ah you are right that is why you must find somone you can trust some one who likes you for you and she should happily carry your baby. Also may i tell you all though the children are concived through magic does not mean they are to be neglect they are like real people just made through magic. They will also have some accelerated growth so at projects end they will be no older then 13 years old. Your pregnacies will also be accelerated but you will still go through child birth just with much less pain and a shorter amount of time. At this peace of information the girls started to look a little worried but got reasuring looks from both of there men

"Also it is possible that at anytime you could become pregnant agian, cause as you know families do not always have one child. Right, now that I have explained all that you will be traveling to America, if you will touch the portkey you will be taken to your new homes and that is when you will have to start acting like real adults, so if you will." he motioned for them to touch the portkey

The five teens took thier pills and then touched the portkey as soon as they did they felt the fimilar pulling from behind their navel when it was done the five teens were standing in the snow infront of an appartment complex with a sign above the door that said "Welcome to Alabama"

"Well i guess this is where it wall all begin." Draco said taking in the sight

"Yeah well lets get out this snow im freezing." Ginny agreed with him and with that the five teens head for the appartment that would be there new home for them and their children."

* * *

Done with chapter 3 hope you like it chapter 4 will be coming tomorow maybe after i get back from the new Harry Potter Movie but i hope you liked it Review so i can see what you think 


	4. To be or not to be

Disclaimer: As always i dont own Harry Potter

Ok first off i would like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story so far i am so glad you like if it wasnt for you guys i wouldnt be righting a new chapter everyday. Oh also in now that there in Alabama its night time you know time difference. But yeah dont think i have any thing else to clear up if your unsure about something just ask me so as always lets get crakin!!!

* * *

The inside of the apartment building was very warm felling and welcoming. The inside looked as if it were to be built like a hotel, when you first came in there was a front desk whith an employee behind it, if you went past the desk about 6 feet more the hallway opened up into a big open space with couches placed around the room and a little play area in the middle, the appartments went straight up the side of the walls with elevators in each corner and stairs next to them. It was as if they built a rectangle building but hollowed it out and built the appartments on the side. and there was lots of glass the elevators were glass the railways were glass and the roof was glass with a chandelier hanging down from it. After they took in all of this they decided it was about time for them to get to there rooms. 

"Um excuse me sir do you have any keys for us." Draco said walking up to the front desk

"Well i could tell you that couldnt i if i knew who you are first. he said very rudely

"Excuse me what did you just say?" Malfoy asked again anger clearly in his voice

"I said i could if I..."

"Please excuse him he is very nasty when he hasnt had his coffee." A young girl around there ages appeared behind them she was of medium height with dirty blonde hair had and had nice curves, she was curently wearing a v neck white tank top with a bright pink bra under that easily showed through with some tight fitting sweat pants.

"Im sorry if he was rude with you, I expect your the Malfoy, Potter and Weasley couple." she asked cheerily

None of the males answered they were to busy eyeing the girl that stood before them. Noticing Hermione gave Draco a slap in the head, and Ginny folowing in suit before Hermione answered her

"Yes we are them how did you know?

"Well my moms friend owns the appartments i sometimes help her in her office im the one who booked you guys."

"Oh well thank you, do you think we can get our keys so we can get to are rooms."

"Sure! Aye grumpy throw me the keys to 2b 2c and 2d." the man did as she asked

"alright appartment 2b thats the Malfoy couple." she said handing her the keys

"Alright 2c thats the Potter couple." she gave the keys to Ginny

"Finnaly 2d the Weasley Couple" she gave the keys to Ron

"Well im not "married" he said looking at his feet starting to feel sorry for himself

"Oh well my name is Kari(car-ee) if you ever need anything just come and knock im in appartment 2e right next door."

"Ok thanks"

"And thats goes for all of you if you ever need anything dont be afraid to knock." they all gave her nice looks and thanked her

"well im off to the work out room so ill see yall later, espically you cutie she said winking to Ron." When she ran around the corner Ron almost passed out she had to be one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life and he could already tell he was going to like his trip here. Well after Ron had picked his mouth up from of the floor they all headed for their rooms.

"Well here we are Ginny are new home for us and are family." Harry said opening the door with his key

"Yep i cant wait till we have the pitter patter of little fight running around the house." she said excitedly

"Wait Gin let me carry you across the threshold into are new house, you know since we are "married." At this he picked her up and ran her inside for a much wanted snogfest

Hermione and Draco were a lot less dramatic in there entrance they opend there door and just stood there looking into each others eyes once again looking for the love the had for each other.

"You love me right Draco?" She asked while never breaking eye contact

"More then you'll ever know."

"Good I love you to." She then grabbed his hand leading him into the house(no sex just some snogging this thing is rated teen people :P)

Ron on the other hand just watched all this unfold infront of him and all the happiness he had felt ealier had disappered and made him feel very empty and with out love. He didnt even bother going in his apartment he just sat on the glass bench in front of his door. All he could think of is why him? why was he the only one who had no partner he knew how to love he could be affectionate. After a while he had lost track of time and wasnt paying attention to anything around him until he came back to reality when someone suddenly sat next to him. It was her the girl from before Kari

"What you doing sit out here by yourself cutie?" she asked him giving him a warm smile but he couldnt answer he was to busy watching the sweat run down her neck then down into her cleavege and thats where his eye had stopped

"Um Ron im flattered but um..my eyes are up her" she brung her hands down to breast level and motioned up with her fingers

"Oh im so sorry..I was watching your sweat...then umm..my eyes..then..um..yeah.." he was so embarassed getting caught looking that he couldnt talk straight she could sense his embarassment so she decide to calm him down a bit

"Ron you got nothing to be embarassed about its perfectly normal, and just so you know their real" she said giving them a quick squezee. All Ron could do was give a loud gulp that mad Kari laugh silently in her head

"So Ron you never answered me why you siting out her by yourself." she asked now looking a little concerened

"Well i just didnt feel like going straight in I have alot on my mind right now and i was out here thinking about it."

"Oh well is it anything you want to talk about." she put her hand lightly on his thigh this made Rons voice catch in his throat

"N..no its ok."

"Well if you ever want to talk about it let me know ok."

"Alright I will" they both sat there for a while with an akward silence between them before Kari said something

"Um Ron do you think I can ask you a personal question. and dont think im crazy im just asking."

"Um sure, why not"

"Well are you a..well a Wizard?" At this question Ron eyes got as big as dinner plates

"You are, You are a Wizard i knew it!!"

"Aye keep it down" He said motiong for her to sit down and hush a bit

"How did you know?"

"Well your wand is sitting in your front pocket and your wearing a shirt that says Hogwarts."

"Oh really?" He said examining himself cursing himslef mentaly for leaving his wand in plain sight.

"Well you see my moms friend i was telling you about, well she is a witch, i found out when i caught her using magic to make one of the apartments clean itself. After that she told me everything she knew about the wizarding world. So you and your friends are all witches and wizards."

"Yep" Ron now wanted to tell her about his project but thought he would be telling to much but decided to go for it anyway

"Um Kari i need to tell you sumthing."

"Is it about Hogwarts?" She asked excitedly

"Well ya sort of and its the reason why were all here."

"ok tell me." Ron then went into detail about the project that they were assigned by Dumbledore. He explained that its a project basically on growing up and what not. He also mad sure not to leave out the details about his situation but she didnt comment on the information about his situation

"Wow that sounds like alot of fun."

"yeah it should be but you never know."

"Well Ron iv'e loved are conversation but i should get going i need to take a shower and get out of theese sweaty clothes.

"Oh ok i think im gonna go in to." they both go to there doors but before they both went inside they both spoke

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO..." the both started laughing at this

"Go ahead what were you going to say?" Ron asked her

"Well would you like to go swiming with me in the morning i usally do some laps and spash about a bit."

"um..sure i love to swim with you tomorow. what time should i be ready to go?"

"well i go around 5 in the mornin." at this Ron let out a long whistle

"If you dont want to go you dont have to" She said looking saddened walking into her apartment

"wait hold on i never said i didnt want to go ill be honured if you let me join you for you morning swim" he said giving her a short bow. Her features instantly let up

"alright tomorow at 5 then sweet dreams cutie." she then walked into her apartment and closed the door

"only if your in them" Ron said in a whisper then walked into his apartment for the first time. He was actuall surprised at how big it was it was also fully furnished. When you walk into the apartmen the living room is right infront of you it has two couches against the right wall so you could face the T.V which was on the left wall. On the other side of the couches was the glass doors with a balcony on the other side of it. from the living room you got to the kitchen wich was to the left after you came into the apartment it had all the standard things in it and the wall had also had been turned into a bar counter so you could see in and out of the kitchen. Down the halway from the living room going past the kitchen was a bathroom on the left with a sink and shower up and to the right was a nursery of course for the coming child, up and to the right again was guest bedroom and straight down the hall was the master bedroom with its own bathroom with a walk in closet all in all it was a nice place to live. Much better then his room at Hogwarts wich he shared with a couple other boys.

"Well i think this is going to work out nicely." He said looking around the appartment

"Well better get some sleep got to wake up early for my date" he said smiling to himself

The next morning Ron woke up at 4:15 to the sound of his alarm clock ringing in his head

"Ugg 4 bloody 15, the things i do to please people" he said to himself getting up to take a shower and everything when he got out the shower it was 4:50 so he got his trunks on and grabbed his towel and walked out the door. He went next door to see if Kari was ready

Knock..Knock

"Hey Ron come in ill be ready in just a sec" Ron couldnt move at what he was met with when she answered the door. Her hair was wet from a shower and and was sliked back and she had her towl wrapped around her he was secretly now wishing he had wore underware under his trunks and couldnt imagine what would happen to him when he saw her in her swimsuit wich would reveal so much more.

"Ron?Ron?, oh come on" She had grabed his hand and dragged him in side and sat him down on the couch she then started to walk to her master bedroom Ron was watching her all the way then when she got to her room she threw her towl of exposing her bare bum and then closed the door Ron had though he had just got super lucky and it was bad timing that she exposed herself like that but little did he know she did that on purpose she was trying to be a little of a tease and it was definatley working. When she came back out she was wearing a sexy blue bikini top and some white booty shorts that had her bikin stings hanging out the side

"You look um..wow" Was all Ron could get out

"Well thank you Ron you should she how good i clean up when i actually go out and not to the pool." She said playfully

When they got to the pool there was a sign that said pool closed for maintenance work.

"Oh man i was lookin forward to a good swim to"

"Well we could always sit in the hot tub for a while" Kari said pointing to the other end of the pool

"Alright sounds good." they both eased them self into the hot tub but they were siting facing each other

"So Ron what are you going to do about you not having a partner for this project?"

"Well i got to find somone i can trust who i like may even love and can help me raise are children."

"Well i think your cute your bound to find somone sooner or later."

"Yeah i just hope its sooner, instead of later." They both started laughing at this

"You always make me laugh Ron I like that about you."

"Yeah its one of my better qualitys." he gave her a wink and started moving his eyebrows making her laugh again

"I thinking im starting to like you Mr.Weasley" She said still laughing

"Well thats good to know maybe i wont have to look to far for a partner then after all will I? He started to laugh again but this time she wasnt joing in

"Dont assume that just because I said Im starting to like you that ill automaticaly just go and carry you child and we can go and play house and everything can be all lovey dovey."

"Im sorry i didnt mean to pressue it on you like that i was just making a joke."

"Oh so now im not good enough to carry your child well im sorry im just some muggle thats not good enough for you." She was on the verge of crying now

"No, you are good enough to carry my child and i dont care that your muggle born i also dont want to think im forcing you into a relationship. so please dont cry? he asked looking very calm and sincere

"Alright just understand i've had my heart broken once before and im afraid of commitment thats all."

"Dont worry about it, so you ready to head back up im starting to look like a rasin" He said standing up but when he did something forgot to stand up with him, all Kari could do is laugh before she said anything

"Aye dont laugh to hard you just saw what happened last time anyway the rasin thing wasnt even that funny? she noticed that she was looking at him like she wanted to look but was trying not to but was at the same time

"Whats wrong with you Kari?"

"Nothings Wrong with me whats WRONG with you" she asked still trying not to look

"Nothings wrong with me"

"Oh ok well could you tell little Ron I said hay"

"What?" she then started pointing down

"Oye!!" He quickly pulled his trunks up his face turning even redder then the hair atop of his head

"Well you ready to go now?" Yeah sure she said still trying to stop herself from laughing

On the way back up to their rooms somone had suddenly stepped out the shadow and grabbed Kari roughly by the arm he was a big dude very muscular and tall

"Oh so this is who you leave me for you bitch" he spat in her face

"Ow! let go of me Sam!" She said trying to get out of his grasp

"Answer me slut!!" He raised his hand and slapped her across the face sending her instantly to the ground. Ron then ran to her side

"Kari! are you ok"

"Ya im fine stupid bastard, ah my face stings like hell!"

"Dont worry Kari ill take care of him!"

"No Ron hell kill you!" Ron didnt answer her back he just turned and faced the man who had slaped her

"Better listen to what she says punk this has nothing to do with you."

"That dosnt matter im not gona sit back and let you hurt the people I care for" that made Kari look at Ron in a diffrent light he actually cared for her even though they only met yesterday and he could say that about her just blew her away she sat there and started thinking about everything

"Ok pussy your gona get it" he then ran at ron and all ron did was kick him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him and when he bent over Ron kneed him in the face instantly flooring him. He tried to stand back up but then Ron ran to him and gave him a powerful headbut that knocked him out cold he then leaned down and whispered into his ear

"Now let this be a lesson next time ill kill you, remeber that." He then went and helped Kari up and the continued to their rooms

"You dont think the headbut was a little much? it looked like it hurt?"

"Im a brit babe headbutting is what we do." he said laughing to himself but she couldnt her breath had caught in her throat when he had called her babe. they didnt say anything until they got up to their rooms

"Well maybe after we take showers and stuff maybe we can meet up agin later today"

"yeah i would like that Ron" Ron then started to go into his room until she stopped him

"Um..Ron do you think i could come over i cant be alone right now" Ron was screaming with joy but didnt show it on the outside he was to shocked she had asked to come over

"Um..yeah sure you can come over"

"great thanks let me just go grab some clothes real quick ill be right back" she ran into her appartment and came back out in 2 mins then they went into Ron's place

"Well go ahead into the master bathroom ill let you take a shower first"

"Well i was wondering if we could take a shower together i really cant be by myself right now" Ron was now about to burst he couldnt belive how this was all happening

"um yeah sure we can take a shower together" they both headed to the back and Ron started the shower while Kari sat back waiting

"Alright its ready" Ron then started to undo his trunks

"Um Ron what are you doing?"

"Taking of my trunks off to take a shower."

"I think iv'e seen enough of little Ron today how about we take the shower with are swim suits on"

"alright its better then nothing" Kari silently laughed to herself

"Ron you think you can soap up my back"

"Sure" being so excited when he grabbed the soap it slipped out his hand he instantly bent down to grab the soap but on the way down he ended up getting a face full of soft plump bum

"Well thats close but a little to low" She started laughing

"Sorry" he then started soaping up her back while she washed her hair

"Ron"

"Yeah"

"Thank you for what you did for me ealier i really appriciate it."

"It's not a problem he tried to hurt someone that i care about."

"Are you telling the truth? She asked quietly

"About what."

"do you really care about me" she had now turned around so she was facing him

"Kari let me say when first got here I thought i was going to be miserabale the whole time i was here but then i met you and now that Ive gotten to know you and i can see myself with you. So i would never let anyone hurt you

"Thats all nice but you didnt answer my question."

"Here can this answer it." He placed both hands on either side of her waist and pulled her close and then gave her the most passionate kiss he ever gave to anyone and she kissed him back. Kari was thinking that this was the most romantic thing that had ever happened to her she compared it to kissing in the rain, it was a few minutes before they broke apart but his hands had slipped to her butt

"Well let me just say on the record that is the best answer i have ever gotten to any question ive ever asked."

"Im glad you liked it so much."

"I see little ron like it to" she said giggling

"Yeah he thoguht it was pretty good"

"Well Mr.weasly I guess this offically means were a couple now"

"I guess it does."

"So when do i need to take this pill?" Ron looked very surprised at what she said

"You mean youll do it?"

"of course i am your girl if its going to help you then why not, have the other girls taken thiers yet?"

"yeah they did yesterday when we got here, but yeah you can take it after the shower!"

"alright then" he then leaned in an gave her another quick kiss she then started to take of her bikini top and bottom

"what are you doing Ron, keep your pants on"

"Well your taking your stuff off i just thought..."she then turned back around and took of her top and slipped her bottoms off and threw them in his face

"Well sir i finished washing you havent had an ounce of soap on you yet if you hurry up and wash maybe we can snog a little more if you lucky. She said giving him a wink steping out of the shower making sure to cover herself she then tied a towel around herself when the doorbell rang.

"Ron do you want me to get that"

"Yeah babe its probaly just Hermione and them just let them in ill be out in a sec" her breath caught in her throat again when he called her babe

"ok" walking up to the door she could here two people talking she rembered from the previous night it was Hermione and Draco

"Draco break down the door he might be hurt or worse!!"

"stop worrying Hermione hes fine just wait a sec"

"No youve seen how depressed hes been over the last couple of days he could be suicidal"

"Hermione he probally just got him some"

"Some what?"

"You know some girl"

"oh eww you git dont talk like that anyway Ron's not like that"

"actually your right who would touch him like that? Stand back im gona kick it down" he said pushing Hermione out of the way just then the door opened with Kari standing there with a towl rapped around her.

"Wow maybe Ron did get some" said Hermione under her breath

"come on in Ron will be out in a sec" they sat on the catch while Kari walked back to the bedroom

"Wait did you let Weasel smash you"

"Draco"She said hitting him upside his head

"Im sorry Kari thats none of his bussiness he is just learning about manners."

"Its ok, and yeah I did and he was great" She lied just to see the look on his face she mouthed that she was lying to Hermione

When Kari Came back into the bedroom she found Ron standing holding her bra and thong.

"Um you think i could get thoose"

"Oh sorry i was just taking a look at them I've never really seen girls underware up close. of course i have a sister and mom but im not going to look at theirs like some pervert"

"Well you may see alot more of it now were together." she said giving him a wink

After they were both dressed then went out and greeted Hermione and Draco they explained everything to them about how him and Kari were together and that she was taking part in the project. Hermione was estatic she claimed that she was gaing a new sister and that they would have plenty of time to get to know each othter later. When they finally left Ron brung out the pill that would change both of there lives.

"Is that it"

"yep you sure you still want to do this?"

"im positive now give me that pill"

"take it from me" he said as he placed it in between his lips

she came in and kissed him taking the pill at the same time.

"well honey im going to go back home and take a nap for a little, ill see you later today ok."

"alright"

Ron watched her leave his appartment then go up to hers and before she went in she grabbed a letter off the front her door she read it then instantly fell to her knees crying...

* * *

dun dun duuuuuun chapter complete hoped you like i actually didnt mean for this chapter to be all Ron and Kari but hey thats what happens please review tell me what you think also ill fix spell corrections later on today 


	5. You have to give to get

Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter

A/n please exscuse the spelling errors i will go back tomorow and fix them i dont have word so i got to do it manually but im puttin the chapter up now cause i know alot of people want it up.

Ok ok im glad that the last 4 chapters have been a success and im glad everyone is enjoying the story as it unfolds. Also want to thank all my reviewers if it wasnt for any of you i dont think i would be writing this stoy so thank you. And i know that i rushed Ron and Kari into a relationship but i needed to for reasons i cant explain. Well i realized there is something i need to clear up in the second chapter when the couples arived in Alabama there was snow, well being as it is in the begining of september there wouldnt be a lick of snow but its still chilly so just forget i said that. It rarely snows in alabama but later on im incoperating it into the story but yeah not yet. Also since theese are magical children In three weeks the girls will be 9 months pregnant a trimester a week. After the first child if more children are to come they will just wake up one day 9 months pregnant and go from there. The children will age at different times. well thats enough for now Time to get the ball rollin.

* * *

"KARI!" Ron yelled running over and pulling her into him 

"I've (sob)"

"You've what, what is it.?" he was really starting to get scared now she was crying and shaking in his arms

"I've been EVICTED!" She said throwing her head onto his chest now crying on it

"What do you mean you've ben evicted, havent you payed you rent?"

"No, I spent the last of my money when i came back from my hair dressing boarding school to put a down payment on the apartment, I have money i just cant afford to pay for rent and other things." she was starting to calm down but was still crying pretty hard

"Well what about your moms friend cant she help you."

"no I cant ask her for help, me moving here was me trying to prove to my mom that i can do fine out on my own."

"Well then there is only one solution to this."

"Ron you cant go and fight someone because i got evicted." She half cryed half giggled

"I know i cant do that but...how about you move in with me."

"What?"She had stopped crying now

"Yeah move in with me, your about to be the mother of my child and my apartment is fully payed through my school."

"Foreal you'll let me move in with me." she was looking at him with hope in her eyes

"Yes its not even a question, so how about we get off of this bloody floor and get something to eat then will get your stuff and bring it over."

"Ok sounds good, oh and just so you know i sleep in the nude."

"Really?" He said excitedly

"NOPE!" She started laughing while walking into his appartment he had a look of disappointment on his face

"Aye keep your head up cutie maybe one day." She then place a kiss on his lips

"Well then i cant wait till that day then." they booth walked in to get some lunch and talk about things

* * *

(Meanwhile) 

"HARRY!"

"What..is..it..Gin?" He was clearly out of breath

"Why are you so tired."

"Ran...Kitchen...fell...hurt" He had then sprawled himself on the bed

"Well look I think im starting to show!" She was poking her stomach, Harry had then turned to face his "wife"

"Gin your stomach is as flat as the wall, and its only been 2 days,..well not even that 1 day and a half"

"Well im sorry Mr.Potter if I wanted to share something special with you but since you dont care then just leave" Harry could clearly see that the hormones had come full force though

"Oh, Wait are you saying right here" He said pointing to a random spot on her flat belly, this instantly made her light up

"Yeah, now you see it, ya i cant belive it im already showing."

"Well your not" He said under his breath

"What was that"

"I said umm...your going to make a great mom" he said pulling her into a hug, and seacretly patting him self on the back mentaly for how he diffused the situation.

"Harry can you do something for me."

"Yeah anything love" he said kissing the top of her head

"Can you make me a coconut, pepperoni, marshmallow sandwich."

"Um Gin i dont think we have any of that stuff."

"Ok fine if you dont want to."

"Alright good he said hoping off the bed."

"Harry wait." she had put on the puppy dog face

"Oh Ginny not the puppy dog face." she just jutted out her lip more

"OK! fine ill go to the stupid store."

"Thats more like it" even though she used the face she deffinatley had other means to get him to do what she wanted after all she did have the Weasley temper

"See you in a few Gin."

"Ok hurry back."

(a/n they are given muggle money on an allowance of about $200 a week each person)

When Harry got out into the hallway he was met with two people he wasnt really expecting to see, Ron and Draco both had jackets on like him like they were about to go somewere.

"Aye Ron, Malfoy were you guys headed."

"Well Me and Kari were about to eat lunch when she said she wanted a anchovie, pickle, sunday so i got to get anchovies and pickles. I swear theese food cravings happened bloody fast she just took the pill a couple of hours ago." All Harry could do was look at him in shock as he didnt know about him and Kari

"You and Kari are..are...are together."

"Yeah she knows all about wizards and stuff and trufuly i think im falling in love with her." Ron said smiling to himself

"Well good bag mate she is good looking, i just got to get to no her better."

"thanks Harry."

"So Malfoy what are you doing, Hermione having food cravings too"

"Well Pott..I mean Harry" Harry looked very surprised when he called him buy his first name

"Hermione said i need to start calling you two buy your first names and get along with you since we will be living together for a while and that are kids will most likely look at us all as aunts and uncles."

"Well ya that makes sense, ok Malf...I mean Draco i guess this is a truce then." Harry said extending his hand

"Well i guess it is." He took his hand and gave it a good shake

"So why are you out here."

"You were right Hermione wants some distgusting to eat, she wants some bloody chicken, apple,chocolate soup."

"Eww"

"Yeah i know"

"Well lets get going i dont want to be out to long i still got to get Kari moved in."

"WHAT!" both and Draco and Harry said at the same time

"Come on ill explain on the way" Ron laughed out loud leading them to the stairs

* * *

While the guys were gone Hermione decided to go over to Ginny's and while there she explained everything to her about Ron and Kari so when they were done talking the decided to go and vistit Kari and get a feel for her. 

Knock Knock

"No Ginny she is probaly at Ron's"

"Why i know there together now but its not like she lives there."

"Just trust me"

Knock Knock

"Ron if you dont got my food your not touching me for 2 weeks" they heard from outside the door

"Oh I think Im going to like her Hermione"

"Kari its us, Hermione and Ginny" She opened up the door

"Oh im sorry you had to hear that It's just theese dam hormones" she invited them in

(A/n Hermione knew Kari took the pill and she told Ginny at her appartment.)

"I know what you mean, I snapped on Harry ealier today to. So what are you doing here with Ron gone?"

"Well...He's having me move in." both Ginny and Hermione were shocked

"Well dont you think you two are moving a little fast?" Hermione asked still shocked

"It may seem that way but Ron is everything i want in a man hes funny smart.." Ginny snorted at smart

"good looking..understanding...and hes my knight in shining armour and i think im even starting to..Love him."

"Awww!" Booth Girls said

"Well im Happy for you two and i hope everything works out between you two." Hermione said giving her a hug

"Yeah me to but ill still never see why girls like my brother" she laughed giving Kari a hug to

"So i guess were all sister in laws then huh?" Ginny said looking at them

"Yep i guess we are" said Kari smiling at her two new sisters

* * *

Meanwhile the guys were on there way back from the store and they werent in a very good mood they had walked 4 miles to get the food 2 there and 2 back 

"After this Kari better sleep in the nude" Ron said aloud and angry

"What" Harry asked

"dont worry about it"

"she better" he kept reapting to himself he knew he wasnt going to hurt her or anything he would never hurt her, he was just using forceful thinking Draco on the other hand was just as bad

"I better be getting something out of this a massage some snogging or something!" he was clearly upset

"calm down mate were almost home." Harry said putting his hand on his shoulder

"alright i just better get something."

"Harry why arent you upset we just walked 4 miles 4 bloody miles to get some insane food that their probaly not going to want when we get back."

"Well because Ginny already sleeps in the nude and Hermione gives me a massage every two days." Both Draco and Ron Stopped in there tracks

"What" The both screamed in unision

"It was a joke guys, calm down." he said putting up his hand as if surrendering

"dont play Harry thats my little sister your talking about"

"and my wife" Draco added

"ok, gosh yall are so uptight"

"Well lets hurry up the sun is going down and I want to get home ill still got to move Kari in, i know we are not supposed to be using magic on this project but i might have to if we dont get home soon"

The boys then hurried back when the got up to the second floor they saw the girls carrying boxes out of Kari's old apartment into Ron's

"Aye Kari i thought i was gona move you in"

"Well you were but you took to long to get back so my sisters here helped me instead we are done now thoose were the last of the boxes." She gave a warm smile to Hermione and Ginny at the mention of "sisters"

"oh ok, well i got your food"

"oh thank you." she said throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss

"but im not hungry anymore" ron started to look a little mad

"she better sleep naked" he said under her breath, she herd him though

"um thanks Mione, Gin for helping me move in I think im gonna take Ron to bed now he looks a little tired." She gave a little wink to Ron."

"Alright were still on for tomorow right." Hermione asked while pulling Draco to their room

"definitely" said Kari smiling

"Alright see you tomorow Kari" Ginny and Harry were headed to their room as well

"see you"

"So Mr.Weasley that leaves me and you and if i herd right i think you said you wanted me to sleep naked tonight." Ron blushed since she had heard what he said

"Well yeah...you know...if you want to." he said blushing even harder

"Well im not going to sleep naked, not yet at least" she said giving him another seductive wink

"but I can think of something that may be just as good" she led him into the house into the master bedroom she then sat him on the bed then sat ontop of him stradeling him and gave him a passionate kiss. They kissed for about 3 minutes before sperating.

"wow what was that for."

"well because you went to get my food, and i think it might be the hormones." she said playfully biting his lower lip.

"well I think hormones are my new bestfriend" he said giving her another kiss wich led to a 10 minute snogfest.

* * *

Meanwhile in The Malfoy Home 

"Draco thank you for getting my food I appreciate it."

"Im glad to be of services" he said kissing her hand

"Let me do something for you, you went all the way to get my insane food let me do something."

"Well ba...I mean Mione can i get a good shoulder massage."

"sure" So they sat down on the living room Hermione on the couch with Draco between her legs on the ground

"this feels so good"

"im glad you like it" she gave him a kiss on his head

"you know Potter tried to tell me that you gave him massages." he said with his eyes clothes felling the kneeding of his flesh under her thumbs

"I did." Draco's eyes almost popped out his head

"what he said he was joking" When he turned around he saw a laughing Hermione

"I was just playing with you calm down"

"You and your friends play around to much." he said trying to pout but not doing a good job of it

"dont worry honey the only person i've touched kissed or loved is you" at this Draco turned around and instantly kissed her befored she had time to react then they broke

"I know i just get a little jealous"

"a little" she said rasing an eyebrow

"well ok alot, you have to understand I had to wait around and watch you for 12 years never being able to share my feelings with you."

"and i appriciate the 12 years you waited for me"

"I would have waited a hundred if i had to" They then resumed there snogging

* * *

Meanwhile at the Potter Home 

"Gin you ready for bed?" Harry and here were siting on the couch watching T.V Ginny had her head rested on his shoulder and they were both dozing off

"yeah lets go" They both didnt bother to put on pajamas they just stripped down to there knickers and hopped in they were both to tired to really notice each other half naked

Harry then rolled over and faced Ginny who was facing him

"I love you Ginny you know that right"

"Yeah i know and i love you to Harry" she gave him a quick kiss then turned over to go to sleep

Harry then did the most natural thing to him he scooted over and was spooning Ginny with his hand ontop of her belly were for the first time he could actually tell she was starting to show,

"Ginny" he whispered

"yeah" She yawned

"I can feel the baby"

"I know" Harry then kissed the back of her head making her smile

"youll be a great mother Gin, i mean it"

"and you will be a great father, now lets get some sleep we got a big day tomorow"

"Why what are we doing" She smiled to herself

"Were going Shopping!"

* * *

Thats it folks chapter 5 hope you liked it chapter 6 will be up tomorow were the Boys will get a first hand experience at shopping. The chapter may be a little short so i may do two chapters tomorow i dont know yet. But yeah reivew and let me know what you thought about the chapter also if you find any mistakes like conflicting events and things let me know now spelling ones i know stuff is spealt wrong i dont have word right now so i got to go back through and do it myself but yeah thanks for reading chapter 6 tomorow Peace 

Byrd Boy


End file.
